Gorath the Flame
Gorath the Flame was a Salamandastron ruler, the husband of Salixa, and the father of Rowanbloom. Before he learned to control himself, he had a fierce and raging Bloodwrath. Gorath's family originated from the far southern lands. After his parents died fighting in the Great Vermin Wars, Gorath and his grandparents fled the dangerous region, hoping to find a place of peace. However, a storm wrecked their boat on the Northern Isles, stranding them. They attempted for many seasons to make a go of a small farm, but the terrain and climate were very rough, and Gorath's grandfather had to goad him into Bloodwrath to get the massive amount of work done. Many seasons later, Sea Raiders led by the fox Vizka Longtooth raided the islands, and Vizka's brother Codj slew Gorath's grandparents. After knocking Gorath unconscious with his mace and chain, Vizka brought Gorath aboard his ship, the Bludgullet, hoping to convert the badger into a Sea Raider. The wound from Vizka's mace formed a large scab on Gorath's forehead, and he was said to be the only creature to survive such a blow. Gorath, after displaying a bad case of the Bloodwrath, refused to become a Sea Raider. Vizka decided to let him starve, hoping that would break his will. Gorath was rescued by Orkwil Prink, a young hedgehog from Redwall Abbey. As they fled the ship, Gorath spotted Codj and proceeded to strangle him to death, thus avenging his grandparents. The team returned to Redwall soon thereafter. Gorath retired into the sickbay, mortally ill from his time on the Bludgullet. He was healed by the good Sister Atrata, and the scab on his head from Vizka's mace peeled off, leaving a flame-shaped scar. Mad Maudie, who had been sent from Salamandastron to find Lord Asheye's successor, recognized the flame-shaped symbol as one of the old badger's omens and knew Gorath was the one who would come back to the mountain with her. When the Raiders tried to attack Redwall, Gorath went out into Mossflower to slay Vizka. But instead of Vizka, the young badger found a wise badger named Tabura, and his female assistant, Salixa. Tabura taught Gorath how to control his wild Bloodwrath, and convinced him to travel back to the Abbey. However, after arriving at the Abbey, he had to set out again to find Orkwil, Maudie, and Rangval the Rogue, who originally had set out to find him. Salixa joined him, and the two confessed their feelings for each other. Gorath and Salixa, along with their three friends, end up on a gigantic sandstone plateau, where they fought off the combined forces of Vizka and the Brownrats with the assistance of Log-a-Log Osbil and his Guosim shrews. During the night, Gorath was visited in vision by Martin the Warrior and several Badgers, including his own late father. The forces of good managed to fight off the vermin when a crew of Redwallers led by Abbot Daucus arrived to help them. The Brownrats and Vizka's crew scattered, and Gorath set off in pursuit of Vizka. He found the Raider at his ship on the River Moss, where the two battled. Gorath eventually slew Vizka by snapping his spine. Instead of returning to Redwall, Gorath set out on the Bludgullet, now renamed Eulalia, to Salamandastron. There, he was presented to Lord Asheye, who named him as his successor. He wed Salixa, and many seasons later sent their daughter Rowanbloom along with Lord Asheye to visit the Tabura at Redwall. Category:Badgers Category:Badger Rulers Category:Males Category:Eulalia! Characters Category:Slaves Category:Heroes Category:Characters